dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Queen Summon (3.5e Monster)
Spider Queen (Summon) *Spider Queens have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks. They also qualify for Improved Grapple without Power Attack. The body seems that of a large monstrous spider, with a strange head hidden under a sheet of long black hair. On closer inspection you realized in horror as the legs of the beast are malformed gangling arms, supported on the flats of their hands. The spider lifts its terrible head, that of a human woman both alluring and of frightening demeanor. Strategies and Tactics The Spider Queen is selfish and greedy. When she sets her eyes upon something, she will do anything to get it. She is dreadfully persistent but can be fooled, something which drives her into a blind rage. Though she starts out small, Spider Queens eventually grow to colossal size, and use their bulk to bully others. Sample Encounters A Spider Queen has taken up residence in the underdark and has been bullying the deep gnomes there to her bidding, harassing the surface to bring her her next whim or fancy. Who will stop her? Ecology Environment: Underground Typical Physical Characteristics: Spider Queens have spider bodies, but their legs are humanoid arms deformed, walking on the flats of their inward-turned hands. They have human heads with long black hair usually kept in front of their face. Though their face appears fair, they can produce frightening faces, especially when their lower jaw unhinges into two pairs of mandibles. Alignment: Usually CN Lore Spider Queens supposedly are the result of a curse, the fate of a greedy woman who offended the gods, and was unapologetic in their might. Society Spider Queens are loners, for other Spider Queens are nothing but composition. Fights will ensue often, as one squabbles with another often over an item of no value more than the other person desiring it. Sample Lair Spider Queens like underground caverns with wide open spaces to fit their bulk. If not careful, a Spider Queen may become trapped in their own lair as they increase in size, so an escape route is often built. Typical Treasure Spider Queens are second only to dragons when it comes to hoarding. Unlike dragons, what they hoard may not be valuable, merely the result of their whims at the moment. Advanced Creatures Spider Queens advance in a unique manner. While the gain normal hit dice for their type, they also gain other benefits. Size Increase: Spider Queens bloat as they age and gain HD... dramatically. From a mere small size they end up colossal. They do not gain the usual adjustments for altering size, but instead gain the adjustments listed below. *1-3 HD: Small, No Adjustments *4-6 HD: Medium, +4 Str, -2 Dex, +2 Con, Size bonus is +0 *7-10 HD: Large, +4 Str, -2 Dex, +2 Con, Natural Armor +2, Size bonus is -1 *11-14 HD: Huge, +4 Str, -2 Dex, +2 Con, Natural Armor +4, Size bonus is -2 *15-19 HD: Gargantuan, +6 Str, +2 Con, Natural Armor +6, Size bonus is -4 *20+ HD: Colossal, +8 Str, +2 Con, Natural Armor +8, Size bonus is -8 Spider Web (Ex): Every 1d4 rounds a Spider Queen may release a webbing from her mouth. It has a range of 30 ft and covers a 10 ft. square in sticky goo. Those who fail on a Reflex save DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Con are entangled. If the webbing is ignited it burns as per the Web spell. Save negates. Poison (Ex): The Spider Queen's bite carries a potent poison which deals 1d3 Str/1d3 Str damage, Fortitude save DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Con negates. As it grows in size, it's poison increases. At Medium it is 1d4. At Large it is 1d6. At Huge it is 1d8. At Gargantuan it is 2d6. And a Colossal it is 2d8. Swallow Whole (Ex): When a Spider Queen begins its turn with a grappled opponent, it can swallow that opponent with a successful grapple check. Once inside, the opponent takes the Spider Queen's slam damage in bludgeoning damage plus 2d6 points of acid damage per round from the Spider Queen gizzard. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by using a light slashing or piercing weapon to deal 25 points of damage to the gizzard (AC 10 + 1/2 natural armor). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A Huge Spider Queen interior can hold 2 Large, 4 Medium, 8 Small, 32 Tiny, 128 Diminutive, or 512 Fine or smaller opponents. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:CR1 Category:Aberration Type Category:Small Size Category:Chaotic Alignment Category:Neutral (Good-Evil) Alignment